


Four Love

by animalpet



Series: JoJoGard [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Also Josuke is again trans in this au, Canon-Typical Violence, Even though it probably won't be as extreme as DOD3 was at times, I'm not writing children in this AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, This is Drakengard 3 AU because I loved the intoners more than the game probably wanted me to, This is like 5 years after their approximate of DiU, This is nowhere near as dark as DOD though, Trans Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable), and the note if you miss this, but I don't exactly know how to tell you in the story, everyone is 18+, others are mentioned - Freeform, so read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: Josuke and Okuyasu talk about renovation, love and the past during an important mission





	Four Love

“ _Billion Babe_ ….”

“Yeah Josuke?”

“I want to remodel the second floor.”

Okuyasu hissed through his teeth. They were under the cover of darkness, trying to intercept a minor lord hoping to escape before he got too deep into Dark Continent territory for them to follow.

“Do we seriously have to talk about this now?”

“Yes.” Josuke carefully clasped together the front of the silver headgear, a fusion between a circlet and corinthian helmet, minus the top, revealing his large pompadour. There were cables attaching the back of his headgear to his power armor. The cables tightened and whirred as the suit powered to life.

Josuke clicked the armor chin plate into the helmet. “I—” His eyes glowed pink in the dark, multiple irides with a ripple-pattern that saw for miles in the dark. “—no, _we_ —” He corrected, the silver platings above his, reflecting like diamond underneath his pink. “—need more space.”

“...Yer armor’s all ready to go, right?”

“You’re ignoring me again.” Josuke’s voice had a slight pout to it.

“I think I can see the bastards up ahead—”

Josuke made a grab for the binoculars.

“—quit it will ya—”

Josuke put his whole weight against Okuyasu’s chest, making him lean back. His hand dropped down to Okuyasu's dark blue leather pants, giving them a small tug

Okuyasu looked away from Josuke’s blinding bright eyes for a moment. He adjusted his white collar, shifting it underneath his dark blue shoulder pads and chestplate. He recently had not only spikes installed on the shoulder pads, but also had Old World currency symbols painted in gold near his neck, something that Josuke liked to trace over when he was bored or distracted, which was often.

“Why do we need to redo the whole second floor? You said you liked it last year?”

“That was last year,” Josuke stepped away from Okuyasu, stretching his arms. “Things change. The living room on the second floor is too big, and so is the kitchen.” he stopped to think for a moment. “We only need one kitchen anyway, only one of us cooks.”

*****

The silence carried them a bit farther through the forest, stalking the guards farthest away from the caravan.

****

“Maybe if it didn’t take my omelets to get you out of bed in the morning, more than one of us would cook.”

“You were raised by a chef after Keicho died, I was raised by gods.” Josuke faked a frown. “Gods do not cook.”

“You promised that you’d learn.” Okuyasu removed the spiked glove from his right hand, revealing a black stigmata in the center, cracks appearing near its edges.

“That was five years ago, I’m twenty-one now, I’m not gonna learn.”

Okuyasu took a swing at the first unaware guard, eliminating the feet separating them in seconds.

Before the man could scream, Okuyasu erased his mouth.

Snapping his neck was easy after that.

Okuyasu turned back to Josuke direction.

Josuke had run ahead, and was currently cleaning the blood from his shield.

Okuyasu helped him up. “Ya know how to scramble eggs.”

“You’re the only one who likes my eggs, BB.”

****  
It was easier with two less guards to think about, Okuyasu was a lot less careful then Josuke was anyway. Josuke had learned that his godliness had consequences a long time ago to let himself be careless, even with a suit of magical armor.

****

Okuyasu grumbled. “Fine, I’ll tell the guys to start demolishing it when we get back, but what about all the crap we stored in there?”

Josuke’s eyes followed the wisp buring near the carriages. “What about them? They’re crap, we’ll throw them out.”

“What about them? They’re _our_ crap. Don’t tell me that you’ll get rid of them just because—”

Josuke silenced him.

The magicians, probably hearing Okuyasu’s slightly raised whispers, had started to come in their direction.

“We are going to get rid of that crap because there will be no place to put that crap anymore.” Josuke hissed. “They’re only there because we have room for them there, if there was no space for them, we wouldn’t have them in the first place.”

Okuyasu looked back out from the bushes.

They were spotted, no avoiding it now.

****

Josuke always restores the bodies of those he kills. Okuyasu doesn’t understand, but his victims are one of the few things Josuke can’t fix, followed only by his family and his own body.

He and Okuyasu have those in common, it’s probably why they were drawn to each other in the first place.

****

“But I _like_ our crap.” Okuyasu knelt down, looking at the depth of the vast cavern they needed to cross, having accidentally given their target time (and motive) to run. “But fine, we’ll demolish the second floor and we’ll throw out the crap. Do you want to raise the roof?”

Josuke held his hands out to the recently demolished bridge.“No, I want it replaced with a bedroom, bathroom, closet and music room.” As soon as the bridge was back up, a shade appeared and rotted out the whole bridge again.

The two shared a frown.

“A decay curse, perfect.” Josuke adjusted his shoulders.

“Why the hell do we need another guest area? Or a music room? We already have a big enough closet.”

“I’m the only one who uses our closet,” Josuke powered back up his shield, and began the task of restoring the bridge once again. “You leave your stuff on the floor, and the closet isn’t for either of us, or any guest.”

“I use the closet!” Okuyasu objected, eliminating space in order to launch himself over the reappearing shade, and doing the motion once again to send his legs crashing into the shade’s back. “And you also have your clothes in _my_ closet!”

Okuyasu timed his first attack poorly, and the shade vanished just as they were about to connect. Josuke’s shield offered him a chance to jump against for a do-over, however.

“I’ll part with some of my clothes then.”

Okuyasu’s landing was shitty, falling on his butt, getting wrapped in the rope support the bridge. “Eh? Josuke? Are ya sure you didn’t hit yer head or somethin’? You _like_ your clothes.”

“I’m willing to part with at least half of them.” Josuke was calm, blocking the Shade’s swipes with his shield, all while edging himself towards Okuyasu’s position. “I don’t need that much, a few for celebratory balls, a few for intoner statues updates, one or two for the festivals—” He lept towards Okuyasu’s position, restoring the ropes to the point that they no longer tied him up. Josuke kept him close. “—I don’t really _need_ these things, Okuyasu.”

“Just because ya don’t need ‘em doesn’t mean you can’t _have_ them.” Okuyasu  took charge again, relying on Josuke’s shield to stop him from falling off the bridge as if it was some kind of game. “You might regret it later, Crazy D.”

“Don’t use my pet name against me.” As Okuyasu was thrown over him, Josuke slid underneath and slammed his shield right into the Shade’s face. “And the way we raised, in Morioh...under the fear of being eaten by Kira, when I got sick and died as a toddler, how my dad saved me by changing me…”

“I know this story already.” Okuyasu bounced off the shield once more and with one swipe, erased the Shade from existence.

“I got things because I was privileged, a flower among weeds. I _wanted_ things because I wanted to be a flower, to be better, because I had the chance to get things I would have never gotten if I had remained….Human.” Josuke caught his hand, grabbing Okuyasu before he fell into the abyss. “That’s not a good enough reason to want anything.”

“Is it though?” Okuyasu scratched his back, wincing at the bleeding slash marks as Josuke used his hands to heal them. “That's how you got me.”

****

Josuke didn't have much in common with his father. He wasn’t born a god, he was a child who perished in a snowstorm who was saved with a piece of his father out of curiosity. Josuke remembered the face of the soldier who offered the flower, but couldn’t even name his father when he finally came to visit. Even though his family could withstand worse, Josuke never healed exactly right, but he loved humanity more than any of them.

He was more human than most of them anyway.

****

“I **don’t** want them.”

“Okay, okay, sorry I asked.”

More walking, less talking, more crunching of leaves in the dark with only fireflies to see their path.

Josuke gave an irritated sigh, “...We still have all that shit from Two.”

“Two?”

“Dad. Joseph.”

“Oh, yeah…” Okuyasu’s face scrunched up. “How many of those dumb music books did he give you anyways?”

“Those are One’s and Three’s—” Another frustrated sigh. “—Jonathan’s and Jotaro’s, they wanted me to learn the basics of the Song before attempting to sing anything to anyone. Joseph is the dirty books.”

“Dirty books—” Realization spread slowly, but his embarrassment afterwards was much sooner. “Oh.”

“Oh is right.” Josuke looked up at the rock wall. “We can intercept them if we climb.” He hammered his shield into the wall to give himself support.

Okuyasu swiped above himself to teleport ahead, and when Josuke caught up, he was sitting down cross legged, deep in thought.

“How many of those are in our house?”

“Enough that we need to hide them when anyone comes over, Mom would kill me if she’s sees them.”

“Why? She already knows who you are.” Okuyasu looked through his pack and pulled out a flask of water.

“She doesn’t understand what I am, and the kind of desires I get. Only the others and their disciples understand that.” Josuke took the flask at took a big swig.

“I understand.”

“Because you walked in on me, and then you tried to help even when I pushed you away.” Josuke sat down next to him.

“Hey! You called my name!”

“I did. When I thought I was alone. And undressed.”

“You didn’t stop me.”

“My skin was basically on fire. My hands weren’t helping and I was scared.”

Okuyasu took another sip. “Bullshit, you weren’t scared.”

“I was crying.”

“Not from fear, but from—”

“Don’t you dare say it—”

“—lust.” Okuyasu stood up, moving dramatically as if he was in a play, his words dramatized and silly. “Your heart was spilling out from all sides, calling out to the only one who could save your heart from the corruptive power of want.”

Josuke threw the flask at his head.

****

Intoners repressed their desires. Anything that leaks through might infect their songs and corrupt the world, as One always said. But some will always leak, and that is what a disciple is for.

To assist, to contain.

****

“The bottom line is that we should throw them out. If Koichi and Yukako can’t see them, and we don’t read them, then I don’t see why we shouldn’t use them as firewood.” Josuke finished clearing out the rest of the trap runes left for them, restoring the midnight path to its original state.

“They’re a gift from yer dad.” Okuyasu leaned against a nearby tree, squinting to see the map in his hands.

“He likes to fuck with me. If we get rid of them, we’ll have even more space to renovate.”

“Are ya sure that this is only about the house?”

“What else could it be about?” He snapped back.

Okuyasu didn’t answer.

“Oku—“ Josuke turned around.

Okuyasu was tangled up in the branches of very large tree with a very human face.

What ensued was a battle versus an abnormally large dryad, which, thanks to the grace of Josuke’s Song and his and Okuyasu’s flawless teamwork, only lasted around twenty minutes.

But it did send the two soaring into the air.

****

Most found Intoners to be very beautiful.

Most found the Joestars to be especially noble, angels sent God to save Midgard from itself., for their voices were very sweet when they said this themselves.

They loved Midgard, why wouldn’t they protect it? Why wouldn’t they love it?

Okuyasu often wondered if an angel could love someone as cursed as himself.

Josuke always said that they were soulmates, but maybe that was his way of loving Midgard.

****

The two crash landed in front of two trolls.

Josuke’s armor had thankfully absorbed most of the impact, and he had used his restoration to protect Okuyasu as well.

Okuyasu brushed himself off. “Okay, so we’ll get rid the second floor kitchen and living area, burn Joseph’s books, throw out or crap and get rid of some of your clothes to use some of the closet, we’ll have enough space to build another bedroom, bathroom, a smaller closet and a music room that aren’t for us or our guest.”

Josuke made a sound of agreement, checking his shield’s Song-powered battery.

“You don’t have throw out your own stuff.” Josuke said. “I know that Keicho’s toy soldiers mean a lot to you.”

“They meant a lot to him—” Okuyasu corrected, turning towards him as the trolls roared in their direction. “—when he was alive, now he’s dead, nothing means anything once you’re dead. I just like keeping them to remember him.”

“I know,” Josuke rotated his neck, hands on his hips. “But you were the one pouting.”

“ _I’m_ **_not_** _pouting_.”

The trolls were getting louder, and closer.

A smirk grew on his face. “I never said you were.”

Okuyasu rushed at the trolls first. “Ya _just_ said that I was!”

Josuke rushes into the second troll, growing the field of his shield to knock it back. “That’s not what I **_meant_ **.”

Okuyasu fell forward in the air, pushing away from the ground with his legs in order to kick the first troll in the face. “ _Your were the one pouting_ —” He mocked Josuke’s voice. “That ain’t mean that I’m the one pouting?”

“ _Why are you so—_ “ Josuke caught himself, mumbling as he was knocked back by the troll’s impact. “I’m sorry—Okuyasu, I’m trying to do something here. Can you just shut up and listen to me for a fucking second? I’m doing this for _**us**_ , okay?”

“No, yeah….okay.” Okuyasu apologized, swinging from the second troll and into the back of the first, causing it to fall on its face. He took out his dagger from his belt and stabbed it into the troll’s head, killing it almost instantly.

He looked up at Josuke, wiping the blood from his face. “I don’t wanna fight, sorry.”

The two looked at the remaining troll which seemed to be at a lost due to the death of its friend, and ran down the path.

Josuke and Okuyasu chased after it before it could mess up their mission even further by trampling their target.

Okuyasu caught up with Josuke’s pace. “So the whole thing’s gone, we’ll replace it with new things, I get that—“

Josuke threw his shield in front of him. Instinctively, Okuyasu bounced off of it, landing in front of the troll.

With a quick downward swipe, Okuyasu slammed the troll’s face to into the dirt path.

Josuke slammed his shield down on its neck, severing it almost instantly.

“—but we already have a bathroom, and a bedroom, and a closet—“

“And now we’ll have two of each.” Josuke said “It’s much better planned. I don’t even know why we never got a bathroom upstairs in the first place—“

“—And I _like_ the upstairs living room.”

Josuke tried removing his shield from the troll’s body,to no avail. “It’ll be the same; just half the size and surrounded by new things. Everything’s that there can be put in half the space. Your ingredients, Kiecho’s toy soldiers, my clothes, our gear, everything.”

Okuyasu put back on his glove before wrapping his arms around Josuke’s waist from his back. “Why does the living room need to be smaller? Why not just the kitchen?” He heaved.

The shield popped out, a minor spring of blood coming out behind, knocking the two back.

“ _Because_ ,” Josuke helped Okuyasu up. “It’ll be cosy, it could be _better_.”

“Better for who?”

The two began to address their wounds. Josuke removed his helmet, wiping the sweat off of his brow as he peeled back the suit.

“Like I said,” Josuke hissed threw his teeth as Okuyasu pressed against his bruises. “Better for _us_. It’ll be fine, BB.”

Okuyasu spread the ointment across Josuke’s wounds, tracing the new and old scars that covered Josuke’s back. “Making things smaller doesn’t always mean better. You never where the minimalist type.”

“I overreacted to my past. I’m been scarred by it, and I don’t think it will ever heal, unlike the wounds my family receive….I want to be more than the Diamond of Morioh, more than Intoner Joestar, Josuke Higashikata, Four, Josuke Joestar, The Crazy Diamond—I want to downsize, I think, be something more simple, more safe those titles to someone.”

Okuyasu brought Josuke’s face to his.

“Yer simple to me, Josuke.” he said.

A small chuckle. “Am I really?”

“Yer yerself. Ain’t that why I’m still your disciple?”

“You’re more than that, idiot.”

****

Josuke can’t heal.

He learned this years before he learned about the true purpose of a disciple, how to Sing, or even what he was.

The others tried to fix him, but he just ended up with more scars.

He crafted a suit and shield from Song to protect himself.

He even used to to protect himself from Okuyasu for a time, but his feelings proved too great.

While he can’t restore himself to his former health, he can help others recover.

****

“You can handle a smaller living room.” Josuke whispered, aiming his shield as if it was a crossbow. “Just like I can handle getting rid of some of my clothes.” He fired, sending a arrow of light, connected by an energy wire crafted from Melody, into the distance, plunking into a tree almost fifty yards away. He tugged on it for safety.

“I don’t think anyone really overreacts to their past,” Okuyasu said as he jumped onto the wire, walking across it as if it was a tightrope. He dangled over a nest of sleeping trolls.

“Like, it’s yer past, I think it’s meant to be something that shapes you, warns ya of danger through mistakes and shit.”

“Doesn’t your past haunt you?” Josuke swung across the rope like a monkey, keeping up with Okuyasu’s footwork. “Ryohei, Angelo, Kiecho, Akira, Kira….It keeps me up at night, more than—no, _especially_ because of the scars.”

“I love you.”

“What?”

“Everytime Big Bro did something that hurt me, he said that to me.” Okuyasu moves his feet so that Josuke could get ahead of him. “Sudden, after every horrible experiment, every shitty death, every killing, he’d say ‘I love you’, and everything would be better.”

“You believed him?”

“Our father sold his soul to the God of the World, hit us and got turned into an undying freak, and even _I_ believed he meant it when he said he did it all for us.”  Josuke couldn’t see his face.

“I don’t believe that I know how to believe, I just go with my heart.”

“So you did believe them then.”

“I guess….yeah…” Okuyasu’s thoughts hummed with the realization.

“Your past made you expect that love means love, even if it hurts. You thought that love was pain, that it required you to be used by some else, because it was was only showed to you after you suffered for something they wanted.”

Okuyasu didn’t respond.

“That isn’t the kind of love anyone deserves.” Josuke finished. “I had no father or power until I was saved. I didn’t love anything until that night. My mom’s tears didn’t have any weight until I knew what it meant to live. You can’t believe anything if you don’t live.”

The silence carried them to the end of the wire.

Okuyasu helped Josuke onto the thick tree branch, and with one good tug, Josuke caused the shield to wind back to him.

He reattached the shield to his arm.

“So…” Okuyasu sked. “Half a living room?”

“You’ll love it, promise.”

****

Okuyasu was raised as a tool.

A tool for a God.

A tool for his father.

A tool for his brother.

He had never experienced true ownership of his own mind, and frankly, wasn’t that intelligent despite the awesome power he was blessed with.

It was Josuke who discovered how much of a big heart Okuyasu had, and how self-sufficient he truly was.

Their love was almost set in stone.

Almost.

****

They had finally caught back up with the lord’s caravan, which had set up camp in the middle of a clearing.

“Why do ya want another set of rooms so badly?” Okuyasu removed his glove as they walked to the armed guards waiting for them.

“We might need them.” Josuke replied. “Should I Sing here?”

“For who? You said that it won’t be for guest.” Okuyasu squinted. “Naw, you might wake up the trolls nest, and Jotaro said that the trial relies on the bastards mind remaining intact.”

“Then you should hold off on using your hand just yet.” Josuke waved to the guards pointing their staff in the two’s direction. “Stray Cat is person-trained now, right?”

Okuyasu cringed as he redirected a magic bolt. “I know, Stray accidentally—“

“‘Accidentally’?”

“— _accidentally_ shot Yuuya when we invited him over, but I did train him when you were away.”

“Did you?” Josuke stabbed a guard with their own spear.

“I _will_ train him.”

Josuke grunted a ‘Thank You’ as he slammed his shield into another set of guards.

Okuyasu lifted the opening to the lord’s main tent. “So….why can’t we use the guest room?”

“Use the guest room for what?”

“For whoever’s staying with us.”

“Because they won’t be guest.” Josuke said, following Okuyasu into the tent.

Faceless armor that shifted and turned came out of the lord’s sleeping area.

“ _Kneel._ ” It said, the voice new and unused to talking. “ _Submit to death._ ”

Okuyasu stretched, on leg out farther than other, which was turned to the side. “And they’ll need their own bathroom?”

Josuke held his shield up for a charge attack. “It’ll be nice.” he said. “I promise.”

The blast from the armor was reflected by the shield, burning a hole in the tent roof as Josuke charged forward.

He swung as soon as he got close enough, but the armor ducked and blasted him before he could react.

Josuke hit the tent supports with painful grunt.

Okuyasu hit the armor with a windup kick, wrapping his legs around the helmet.

Okuyasu struggled to stay on when the armor tried to buck him off.

The armor spun around, and Okuyasu was sent flying into Josuke.

The two groaned as Josuke pushed him off of him.

“Okuyasu…”

“Yeah Josuke?”

Josuke pulled out his shield and absorbed another magic blast.

“I want a family.”

Without giving Okuyasu time to even register what he said, Josuke let out a wary cry, charging at the enchanted armor once more, reflecting the second blast and while not losing speed.

Josuke changed the angle of the shield, and the blast was redirected at the armor itself, disintegrating it almost instantly.

Josuke stood proud over the burnt spot where the armor used to be when Okuyasu hugged him from behind.

“I love you.” Okuyasu said, his smile bright a wide.

Josuke offered him a small one in return. “It’s not set in stone yet, Giorno thinks that he might be able to make it happen….and if that doesn’t work, we can adopt someone….” he sighed, leaning into Okuyasu’s embrace. “Part of me wants to do it for the heck of it, One, Two and Three all have children, why don’t I try?” he sucked in air through his teeth. “We’re rushing this, aren’t we?”

Okuyasu mumbled a _Not at all_ into the crook of Josuke’s neck.

****

Intoners, under normal circumstances, are either walking corpses, clones, or both. Their bodies mimic normal body function up to what the flower inside of them, but the flower is it’s own organism.

It is not a mutual, without proper control, it will take over the host.

That is what Jonathan always told the others.

Josuke jokingly called it a “parasite” once, but Jonathan didn’t laugh.

****

The two listened to the lord whimper behind the final tent flap.

“You should bring him in.” Okuyasu said. “Yer the Intoner.”

“I’m an Intoner,” Josuke repeated. “I don’t talk to lords, especially the bad ones.”

“ _Try_ , Josuke.” Okuyasu sighed. “And if he still doesn’t go with us quietly, kick his ass.”

Josuke scratched his neck. “Fine,” he said after a while.

He tore back the tent flap.

“Hey Josuke?”

He looked back. “Hmm?”

“When we get back, I’ll get rid of Joseph’s books.”

He smiled. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I haven't published a written fic in a while, typos are probably there.
> 
> Why would their second floor be mostly kitchen and living room? Because I suck at interior design.
> 
> I was inspired when I was reading issue 6 of 2017's Mister Miracle, you can probably see the inspiration right away, I just found it cool for prompts to get my brain thinking.
> 
> I headcanon that Josuke probably has a lot of pet names for Okuyasu, but Okuyasu only has one and just prefers calling Josuke his own name. He's also trans, but I'm not sure how to really introduce that, so you'll learn it here until I can rewrite this when I get a better idea how to.
> 
> Intoner Josuke is based off of Two, so he's more focused on family then his canon counterpart is. He's been through a lot, and is lacks a lot of intoner qualities (regeneration, he isn't strengthened by blood, which you'll see how this works if I ever get to writing Giorno's short)
> 
> This is hopefully going to be the first in a series. If I ever get to the "main story" of JoJogard, Josuke will be seen a lot more, hopefully
> 
> DOD3 is my guilty pleasure. It could have been way better than it was in terms of both writing and gameplay, but it still manages to hit my feels every time, especially ending D.
> 
> The Joestars as Intoners might be a weird choice 'cause they're nowhere near of violent/messed-up/self-destructive, and even seem to have a better handle on this then the DOD3 Utahime, but I thought it would be cool


End file.
